Do Anything For the One I Love
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Kira loves Heero. The two were dating until Relena had her way. Will Kira ever be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wrote this a long time ago...found it in my collection of old fanfics so I thought I would touch it up and put it up. Hope you like.

 **Chapter One**

"Heero! You're back!" Kira cried excitedly as she flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. Heero stiffened and only gave her a half-hug. Her violet eyes looked up into his blue eyes. "How did it go?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the safe house they all shared. Heero looked at Trowa who smirked. "Mission accomplished!" Trowa said. One inside, they were greeted by the other pilots, Duo, Quatre and Wufei. Heero and Trowa dropped their bags at the foot of the stairs. "I just finished making lunch. I'll go get it and we can eat it in the living room." Kira said as she walked into the kitchen.

Duo was talking excitedly to both or the pilots who had returned. Where did they go? What was the mission? Heero and Trowa tried answering the many questions he had, without giving too much of the mission away, as they took their seat on the sofas. As Quatre and Wufei tried to calm down their hyper friend, Trowa leaned over and whispered a question in Heero's ear. "When are you going to tell her?" Heero shrugged and remained quiet. "Should tell her soon...before she finds out and all..."

A few minuets later, Kira walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of tuna fish sandwiches and put them down on the coffee table in front of the two sofas. She grabbed one and sat down next to Heero as he and the others quickly grabbed their sandwiches before Duo had the chance to eat them all. When she was finished, she leaned her chin on Heero's shoulder and played with his hair that was hanging lower over his ears. "I'm glad you're back, safely." she said quietly. "I love you Heero."

Heero remained silent as he caught a glance of Trowa giving him the disapproved look. He sighed. How was he going to break up with her? He had to break up with her, there was no two ways about it. Just then, he heard the sound of the doorbell ring, followed by a knock on the door, followed by Relena's pesky voice. "Heero? Are you here? Are you ready now?" Kira got up when no one else did and sighed as she opened the door. Relena's dirty-blonde hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes glared at Kira. "Oh, its you." she said rudely. "Is Heero ready yet?"

Kira looked at the other girl in confusion. "Ready for what? He just got home Relena!" Relena laughed her really annoying laugh, then smirked at Kira. "You don't know yet? Didn't Heero tell you? He _was_ supposed to dump you." Kira looked at her and almost laughed, but her heart fluttered in fear. "W-why would he dump me?" she asked. Relena brushed some of her long hair out of her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Because Kira, he's always liked me more. Isn't it obvious? He just used you to make me jealous." she smirked. Kira shook her head. No, not Heero. He wouldn't do that. He loved her, they were happy...weren't they? She blinked back the tears that had already formed as she watched Relena run by her and to Heero, embracing him in a hug. Upon seeing Relena hugging Heero, they looked baffled at him, especially Duo. He looked from Heero to Kira and back again. Kira closed the door, feeling sick and confused and looked at Heero.

"I-is..is it true Heero?" she asked him, trembling. Her heart shattered when he looked at her. Blue, cold eyes, the eyes she remembered when she first met him, she had to look down at the floor. "Tell her Heero." she heard Relena say. "Tell her how you want to be with me. How we belong together!" Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and started walking to the kitchen. "Relena and I are..dating." He almost couldn't say it. "Sorry Kira. It was fun, but now I need to move on with the one I truly belong with."

Kira grabbed her chest. It felt like she was having a heart attack. She looked at Relena and just wanted to punch her. After all the ups and downs they encountered, she really felt that he loved her. Really loved her. How could Heero do this to her? She blinked rapidly, feeling the tears but they wouldn't stop coming. Kira turned and ran out the door not stopping for her brothers or Quatre's calls. She ran through the woods that surrounded their happy little dysfunctional family house, tripping over roots and rocks and other stuff. The last root Kira tripped over, she landed in the dirt, hard. She didn't move, she was trying to catch her breath and clear her vision from the tears that would not stop. She decided in the end to just curl up and cry.

* * *

Kira awoke to the gentle sound of a hoot. She looked around as she brushed strands of her long chestnut brown hair out of her face. She almost forgot where she was or why she ended up here. Her heart pang and she grabbed her chest as she slowly stood. It was twilight and soon the darkness would come and she would have no chance knowing how to get back to the house. She walked for a bit then sighed when she felt the first few drops of rain. Just my luck, she snorted to herself. Just then it started to downpour. The rain was chilly but tonight it didn't bother her. She was feeling pretty numb already.

When she reached the house, she saw that the lights were off. She quietly opened the front door and walked in. The house seemed to be quiet. Kira walked upstairs wanting to have a shower and dry clothes. She passed Wufei's room and could hear the sound of the TV on, but Duo and the rooms that Quatre and Trowa used were dark and empty. She stopped outside the room that she and Heero had been sharing since they began dating. She took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped in.

Her eyes adjusted to the darken room and what she saw made her gasp. The blankets were around Heero's hips and laying against his bare chest was a naked Relena. Kira quickly turned around and walked back into the hall. She shivered in disgust as she quickly walked back down the hall and back down the stairs. She sat down on the sofa and realized that she was clenching her hands into tight balls. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down, grabbed the thin quilted blanket and stretched out on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around her. She curled up and could hear the soft thunk as her long hair hit the floor. She shivered as she fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes, some of the characters maybe a bit OOC, and I'm sure Relena respects Heero, but I am not a Relena fan. So, she's going to be a bitch in my slightly AUish story. But thank you for reading it. I really do appreciate the feedback.

 **Chapter Two**

Heero woke up early and sighed as he looked at Relena who was curled up next to him fast asleep. He sighed and sat up, trowing his legs over the edge of the bed. He heard Relena moan quietly and roll over. He carefully got up, letting the blanket fall and walked over to where his boxers were thrown. He slid them on and noticed one of Kira's hoodies on the back of the chair. He wondered if Kira came home and if so, where did she end up sleeping? He wondered that if she did come home she would have seen them together. He quickly checked the extra rooms but didn't see her. Heero sighed. Maybe gee was out of the woods. He went downstairs and there on the sofa he could see the chestnut colour hair that was always braided like her brothers. Heero walked over and looked at her. She was so beautiful and his heart twinged as he saw the tear stained marks on her cheeks. He noticed that her clothes were damp and he slowly reached out to touch her arm. It felt cold. The blanket she was using didn't cover much of her and she was shaking.

We should have slept in the spare room. Heero thought angrily to himself. He softly ran his fingers up her arm and across her face feeling the softness of her lips. The ones he'd probably never be able to kiss again, across her cheeks and up to her hair, where he found himself running his fingers through part of her loose hair. He froze when she stirred. "Mmm...Morning love.." he heard her mutter. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him. Heero stood up and backed up a bit. Kira looked confused for a second, then looked away from him, picking at the blanket. She felt the heat rise to her face. How could she do that? "Sorry.." she quietly said to him.

Heero nodded. He hated seeing her in pain, hated hurting her, but he had to do this. If not, Relena would end up hurting her. Heero turned and walked away, into the kitchen. He made some coffee and when it was brewed, poured some and sat at the breakfast bar. Duo and Quatre came into the kitchen chattering away, but when they saw Heero they stopped. Duo glared at Heero. Quatre held on to Duo's arm, trying to keep him back away from Heero. "How the hell could you do that to her?" Duo yelled at him. Heero sighed and sipped his coffee. "She loved you more than anything in this world! You loved her too..or so I thought!" Quatre sighed.

"Heero must have a good reason for this, Duo. I don't think he'd purposely hurt her.." he said quietly. Heero shrugged. "People fall in and out of love all the time. I just realized that I needed Relena more." Duo slammed his fist down on the counter. "Bullshit!" he yelled. He wanted to punch Heero. "No, its not bullshit. I don't love Kira anymore. Get over it Duo. Besides," Heero paused as he looked at his best friend and the small blond boy. "I slept with Relena. Its over between Kira and I, got it?"

Quatra held on to Duo who just wanted to rip Heero apart, piece by piece. "Why you little.." Duo never got to finish his sentence because Kira walked into the kitchen. "Good morning guys! What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" she asked, smiling and sounding cheerful that the three boys looked at her. She poured herself some coffee, cream and sugar and sat down on the stool across from Heero. She could feel their eyes on her.

"You feeling okay sis?" Duo asked carefully, breaking the silence between the three boys. Kira took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yup! Just fine. Why?" she asked, then grinned at Duo and Quatre's faces. "I'm just hungry. I missed dinner ya know." Duo and Quatre smiled sadly. They knew she was just covering up her real feelings. As Duo and Quatre made breakfast, Kira looked around. "Oh! Where is Trowa and Wufei?" she asked. "Another mission." Heero said bluntly. Kira sighed. "Oh." She picked up her mug again and stared into her coffee. She cringed as she heard the stairs creek under the weight of someone coming down the stairs. She drank some of her coffee as Relena walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" she said to Duo and Quatre. She looked over at Kira sitting across the island and smirked. "Good morning my love!" she sang and skipped over to Heero and kissed him passionately on the lips. She smirked again when she saw Kira with a pained look on her face. "Yum! My famous blueberry pancakes which I know my dear sister loves!" Duo said, jokingly looking at Kira and wanting her to think of something happy. Kira sadly looked at Duo enough to pierce a hole in his heart. Kira stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore." she said quietly and walked out of the kitchen. Relena smirked and wrapped her arms around Heero, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "What's her problem?" Duo glared at Relena as Quatre ran off after Kira. "You. You're her problem." he muttered as he flipped the pancakes.

* * *

Kira muttered angrily under her breath as she threw her clothes into a bag. Quatre stood at the door and watched her for a bit before he quietly called out to her. Kira stopped and turned around looking at him as the tears rolled down her face. He quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kira." he said quietly as he rubbed her back. Kira dropped her clothes and wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed. Quatre held her and rubbed her back as he let her cry. "Why Quatre? Did I do or say something? Anything? Why did he have a change of heart...and why with her?" she cried. "I loved..love Heero with all my heart...I thought he did to..he still does..right?" She looked into Quatre's blue eyes and he sighed. "I don't know why he is doing this Kira. He's a fool and he's losing someone I think is very special."

Kira shook her head. "I'm..I'm not all that special Quatre." Quatre smiled sadly as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You've always been special." he said quietly. Kira looked at him not sure she actually believed it but in the end she found herself softly kissing him. Quatre was surprised at the sudden kiss, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. As they passionately kissed, Kira led Quatre over to the bed and started taking his clothes off. Quatre's mind was whizzing. Was this the right thing? Should they be doing this? She and Heero had just broken up and she was doing this to...heal, right?

He shrugged off the feelings. He had wanted Kira for so long and now was his chance. "Sorry Heero.." he muttered quietly to himself as he once again kissed her. He took her clothes off and laid her gently on the bed. Quatre kissed her soft lips and moved her hair away from her neck and slowly kissed her down her neck and softly along the top of her shoulder.

Kira shivered in a good way as Quatre continued kissing her all over her body. He was soft and tender, more so than Heero was. She sighed softly. Heero, what would he think of this? What would he say? She pushed her thoughts and feelings of him as far away as she could. "You have a beautiful body.." Quatre whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled on it. Kira smiled at him and pulled him down towards her and kissed him tenderly. She felt him becoming hard as he pushed himself against her leg. She wanted him and helped guide him until he was inside her.

They moaned in pleasure as the two of them made love. They didn't hear the door opening a crack or see as Relena slid her cell phone into the bedroom and recorded the whole thing. She smirked to herself and was proud of her devious act Once Kira and Quatre were finished, Relena quickly exited. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. "I'm sure Heero would love seeing this...or...maybe I can make a deal with Quatre." she said and giggled evilly to herself.


End file.
